Life's Firsts
by LEDStories
Summary: Life is filled with those first moments in everyone's lives whether it be a first crush or first breakup. I decided to write about Seigbert's firsts in life. This is probably going to be a series of one shots uploaded whenever I get around to writing them. Rated T for mild language and more mature themes in later chapters (and to play it safe).
1. First Birthday

A/N: Life is full of firsts so I decided to write about my favorite anxious child's firsts in life. Here are some of Siegbert's firsts. It's probably going to be a series of loosely related one-shots. These one-shots will be however long they end up to be. I don't want to fill them with random junk or try to condense the story in order to try to meet a word limit. I'm not going to pretend I know what I'm doing because I really don't :/ I'd love to hear what you all think and any ideas that you may have. Enough of my ramblings. Please sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't know how babies work :/

* * *

 **Siegbert's First Birthday**

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Siegbert! Happy birthday to you!" The Nohrian family sang.

Siegbert gurgled happily as he slammed his little fist into the cake before him. He licked the smashed cake from his fist, smearing a majority of it on his face. He continued to decimate the little cake. By the end, Siegbert had managed to even get cake icing in his hair.

Charlotte laughed, "Look at my boy! He destroyed that cake! He destroyed that cake, He's strong like his momma!" Charlotte noticed that everyone was staring at her. "Um... I mean, oh-no! Little Siegbert got all dirty." She took a wet cloth and cleaned Siegbert's face and hands. She took the smashed remains of the cake and threw them away.

"Did you enjoy the cake?" Xander asked his son. Xander never bothered with 'baby talk'. He talked to Siegbert like he was an intellectual equal and not a baby. "It appears as if you really like vanilla, it's my favorite too. Your mother is more of a chocolate fan herself."

Siegbert babbled incoherent baby babble.

Xander nodded, "I agree. Your mother would like to think that you take after her but personally I think you're going to be more like me when you grow up. You will make a wonderful king someday."

"Xander," Charlotte called out to her husband. "If you would bring Siegbert here that would be great. It's present time!"

Xander picked up his son and carried him into the other room where everyone else was gathered. "Here comes the birthday boy," Xander announced.

Xander set Siegbert down and Charlotte placed a wrapped present in front of him. Siegbert tore through the wrapping while giggling like crazy. Siegbert squealed when he saw the plush horse that had previously been encased in a paper prison. He picked up the horse and waved it around. After a while Siegbert got bored of the stuffed horse and his attentions moved elsewhere. His next gift was set in front of him. The cycle of Siegbert opening his presents, playing with them, then getting bored went on for a while. After all his toys had been open and wrapping paper was everywhere, Siegbert crawled to his mother who picked him up.

"Did Siegy like his presents?" Charlotte picked up one of the various toys and played with it a bit. Siegbert yawned and his eyes slowly closed. "Aw, looks like baby needs a nappy." Charlotte took Siegbert into another room to let him rest.

At the end of the party everyone left to do their own thing. Xander cleaned up the mess and gathered the toys. He took the toys to his room where Charlotte was waiting. Siegbert was asleep in his bed in the corner of the room. "That was a lovely party," Xander kissed his wife.

"Siegbert seemed to have a good time. He exhausted himself, once his head hit the pillow he was out like a light," Charlotte replied.

"That's," Xander yawned, "Good."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow, "looks like Siegbert isn't the only one who needed a nap."

"Funny," Xander mumbled.

"You rest up hon, I'll find a place for all of Siegbert's new toys. Who's idea was it to get him this many toys?" Charlotte asked.

"Yours dear," Xander reminded his wife.

"Right right," Charlotte waved a hand in dismissal. "Nothing but the best for my baby boy."

* * *

A/N: Let's see where this story goes. Please if you liked the story let me know and if you didn't like it also let me know. Feedback is welcome and enjoyed.


	2. First Words

Disclaimer: Still don't know how babies work :/

* * *

 **Siegbert's First Word**

Siegbert's second birthday was shortly approaching and yet he hadn't said a word. Granted Siegbert did ramble on with his baby babble but he hadn't said anything. Not a single word.

"C'mon Siegy, say momma," Charlotte smiled holding Siegbert. "Say momma!"

"Ab-bab-ba-ba," Siegbert replied.

"Ugh," Charlotte rolled her eyes. "It's simple Siegy. Say momma. Mom-ma. Mom-ma."

"Give it a break, dear," Xander suggested. "You have been at it for nearly an hour. Siegbert will talk when he wants to."

"It's almost been two years," Charlotte said. "TWO years! The least he can say is momma." Charlotte was getting increasingly frustrated.

"Why don't you take a break," Xander suggested once again. "You're just going to make yourself more frustrated."

As if on cue, Laslow poked his head into the room. "If you would like m'lord, I would be honored to accompany your wife into town for an afternoon of relaxation."

"Laslow, remember your boundaries!" Xander chided his retainer. "Why don't all three of us go into town," he said to his wife and Siegbert. "Alone," Xander shot a glare at Laslow.

"R-right, m'lord," Laslow nodded, leaving the couple to be.

"Alright," Charlotte said. "Let me just get ready." She handed Xander their son and went to make herself up.

"I'll be at the stables with Siegbert," Xander said taking his son. Together they walked to the stables. Xander sat Siegbert on a bench in the stables. "Let me just prepare my horse," Xander narrated his actions to his son. "We have to put on his saddle and bridle, among other things." Xander gathered the neccessary equipment as Siegbert watched. "Now we put it on the horse."

"Whores?" Siegbert asked.

Xander stopped in his tracks and his eyes slightly widened. "What did you just say?" He asked his son.

"Whores!" Siegbert happily replied.

Xander picked his son up, "Whores?" Xander wondered who would teach his son such language. It certainly hadn't been him and even though Charlotte occasionally cursed in front of Siegbert, it couldn't have been her either.

Siegbert happily pointed at his father's horse, "Whores!"

Shortly thereafter Charlotte entered the stables. "Are you ready to go?" She saw Xander's horse had not yet been prepared. She saw Xander holding Siegbert and trying not to laugh. "What's going on?"

"SIegbert said his first word," Xander tried to hide a smile.

"What!?" Charlotte took Siegbert from Xander. "What did you say Siegy? Can you repeat it for momma?"

"Whores!" Siegbert repeated.

"Whores?" Charlotte was shocked. "Xander! What did you teach our son!?"

"He's saying horse," Xander explained.

Charlotte started laughing too. "Oh Siegbert."

Leo had heard the laughter coming from the stables and decided to investigate followed closely by Niles and Odin. "What is all this commotion about?" He asked.

Xander quickly regained his composure, "Siegbert said his first word."

"Really now?" Leo asked. "I'll fetch Camilla and Elise. I'm sure they'll love to hear it as well."

"Please," Odin interrupted. "I shall fetch your blood-bonded sisters as your humble servant." Odin paused for a moment before running back towards the castle.

"So what does the little snot say?" Niles asked getting straight to the point.

"Niles!" Leo scolded his retainer. "What was his first word, brother?"

"Whores!" Siegbert happily announced as if on cue.

"What!?" Leo seemed mildly alarmed while Niles was laughing. "Who taught him that?!"

"He's trying to say horse," Xander explained.

"Oh really?" Niles seemed to take an interest in the new prince's first word. Xander let Niles hold Siegbert to the surprise of Leo. Niles brought Siegbert over to Leo's horse. "Ok you naughty little thing, this is your Uncle Leo's horse, ok? It's his horse. Leo rides his horse. So you little creature, what does your Uncle Leo ride?" Niles asked.

"Whores!" Siegbert proudly replied.

Leo seemed annoyed by Niles' antics.

Niles lost his mind and started laughing like a madman. "You know, I'm really starting to like this kid."

Camilla and Elise had been unfortunate enough to arrive at the stables with Odin for Niles' question. "Brother," Camilla took a deep breath. "What did your son just say?"

"He's trying to say horse," Xander explained for what had to be the third time thus far.

"That is certainly," Camilla struggled to find the right word, "Unique."

"Unique is one way of putting it," Leo said glaring at Niles.

* * *

A/N: I'd love to hear what you think, feedback is always welcome


	3. First Battle

A/N: Nearly two months later and I'm back! I hope y'all sit back, relax, and enjoy the story.

* * *

[For reference, I'm thinking Siegbert is around 12 years old]

 **Siegbert's First Battle**

"Harder!" Charlotte barked. "If you want to become strong you have to put your whole body into it."

"Yes mother," Siegbert slashed his sword across the dummy.

"Yes! Look at you! That's my boy!" Charlotte grinned widely.

"Queen Charlotte," a guard ran up to where she and Siegbert were training.

"Speak quickly so I can get back to training with Siegbert," Charlotte said impatiently.

"Faceless are attacking the castle. I regret to inform you that help is requested to drive back the invaders," the guard said. "King Xander is already out defending the lines."

"Seriously?!" Charlotte groaned, "of all the days." "Stay here, I'll be back." Her grip tightened on her axe and she ran off with the guard.

"Wait mother!" Siegbert called after her but she was too far to hear. Siegbert thought for a moment. The guard appeared to have been quite frantic about the need for more soldiers. Despite his constant training, Siegbert had yet to be in an actual fight. Perhaps this could be the fight to show his parents that he could help and not just stand aside while others risked their lives. He had to stand up and fight. He ran off in the direction his mother went a few moments prior. It wasn't too long before he saw the battle. Hundreds of faceless were at the border tearing through troops of soldiers.

"Where could these have come from?" Siegbert wondered aloud. No one was around to answer, but it didn't matter. Siegbert tightened his grip on his sword and steeled himself. He saw what seemed like a lonesome faceless. He ought to be able to take down one faceless by himself, after all he had been training hard. All his training sessions had prepared him for this fight. "I-I can do this!" Siegbert convinced himself. He rushed in and attacked the faceless. His ambitions paid off as he made work of the faceless with much efficiency. His victory was short lived as he caught the attention of more faceless. Faceless quickly swarmed and surrounded Siegbert. Try as he might, there were too many and they quickly overwhelmed him. Siegbert was afraid and convinced he was going to die. "Mother! Father!" He cried out as a last ditch attempt effort to save his own life. He clenched his eyes tight and braced himself for the worst.

"You stay away from my son!" Charlotte shouted as a faceless fell.

"Siegbert!" His father called out as the sound of more faceless falling surrounded all of them.

"Mother?! Father?!" Siegbert looked up to see his parents guarding him from the faceless.

"Don't worry sweetie. Mommy will handle this," Charlotte smiled sweetly at her son. "Alright. Who's next?" Charlotte grinned maliciously at the faceless.

To Siegbert, with what seemed like little ease, his parents won the fight. The rest of the onslaught of faceless attacking the castles appeared to have ceased as well. "Mother… Father…" Siegbert looked at his parents with tears in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He broke down sobbing.

Siegbert's parents comforted their son. "Shh, it's ok. The battle has ended," Xander said.

"I w-was so s-scared," Siegbert continued.

"It's ok. You're ok," Charlotte whispered.

"Siegbert," Xander said once his son had calmed down. "I want you to know what you did was very foolish, you mustn't ever do it again. You should never have to face the enemy alone. Remember you should rely on your allies and the ones around you."

"Y-yes father," Siegbert nodded. Of course he was foolish, he should have relied on others. It was an amateur mistake to think he could have fought off an army of faceless by his lonesome.

Fearing he had been a bit too harsh on the boy, Xander smiled sympathetically, "I saw the faceless you defeated. You did very well, I'm proud."

"Thank you father," Siegbert smiled.

"Now, get some rest. You had a long day," Xander said walking with his family back towards the castle.


	4. First Friend

**Siegbert's First Friend**

Siegbert had always known of Soleil, she was his father's trusted retainer's daughter. He had also known that someday she would take the position of his retainer as her father was to his father. Admittedly, he had not interacted with her as much as he would have liked. He was always busy working, or training, or studying. Still, Siegbert knew he couldn't make excuses. He knew that he would have to make time to form his relationships. Having good relationships with the ones around him would make him a better king. It was decided that he would work to make friends with Soleil. Now the question was, how was he going to do it?

"H-hello Soleil," Siegbert approached her. He had rehearsed what he was going to say to her. He would ask her out to town to have some tea in order to talk. It was simple, she liked having tea with people.

"Hey, Siegbert!" She smiled wide.

"Would you like to accompany me to town and have some tea with me?" Siegbert asked. His face felt hot. He knew one does not ask a lady out to tea without other implications. "That is, if you would like," Siegbert quickly added.

Soleil thought for a moment, "Sure! Let's go now!" She grabbed his wrist and started walking to town.

"Oh... ok," Siegbert replied while being dragged by Soleil into town.

"I absolutely love this place," Soleil brought Siegbert to a little cafe. "They have the best pastries!"

Siegert was left speechless. He had been the one who invited her out to tea, but she acted as if she had asked him. "Anything you recommend?" Siegert asked sitting down at their table.

The two sat down. "Can I get you anything?" A waitress asked the pair.

"Oh… my goodness," Soleil blushed. "Wow, hello there. You are stunning."

The waitress blushed. "T-thank you."

Soleil ordered for the both of them. "If you're free later tonight, would you like to go stargazing with me?" Soleil added.

"Sure!" The waitress grinned.

"Awesome!" Soleil cheered.

Siegbert did not know what to say, let alone what he had just saw. "So…"

"Oh! Sorry," Soleil looked as if she had snapped out of the most wonderful dream. "So Siegbert, what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh… I-I don't know. I just wanted to get to know you," Siegbert said a bit shyly. "I thought, maybe we could be friends?"

"Ah," Soleil smiled. "Sounds like a plan. Someday I'm going to be your retainer. You know, like my dad is for yours."

"Right," Siegbert said.

Siegbert realized he hadn't much to discuss with Soleil. Both had differing interests and Siegbert could not for the life of him find common ground with Soleil. He tried talking of sword play, discussing the beauty of old Nohrian literature, even debating the tactics of former kings, nothing seemed to pique her interests.

Soleil had been of no help either. She easily got distracted by the cute waitress or a young lady sitting alone at another table. Her attention constantly switched between the conversation between herself and Siegbert and an extremely cute female elsewhere.

Siegbert felt that even after he had spent a lovely afternoon with Soleil, he knew her no better than he had initially. He sighed heavily, forming relations was more difficult than he had first thought.

"What is troubling you, Siegbert?" Forrest asked seeing his cousin in a disheartened mood.

"I want to form a friendship with Soleil but I am finding it quite difficult," Siegbert frowned.

"Soleil?" Forrest paused and thought for a moment. "She is hardly troublesome to befriend."

"She is very sociable, yes, but I find that there is nothing for us to talk about. No common ground on which to discuss," Siegbert sighed.

"What are her interests?" Forrest asks. "Perhaps instead of finding common ground between you, you could try and talk of her interests?"

"I know she likes having tea, and she talks a lot of her father," Siegbert begins to list off. "She also likes talking of cute girls."

"There we go," Forrest said.

"What?" Siegbert was admittedly not following.

"She likes talking of her dates. Why don't you ask her about them?" Forrest suggested.

"You're right!" Siegbert agreed. "Thank you Forrest."

"My pleasure," Forrest replied.

With a new mindset, Siegbert asked Soleil to tea again. This time, Siegbert made a point about mentioning her dates and Soleil took off from there. Siegbert listened as she rambled on about a lovely evening with a gorgeous brunette or the time when she had hit it off with a cute blond. Soleil was grinning widely as she described each and every one of her dates with vivid detail. Siegbert smiled too, it seemed like he was finally getting to know her.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! I'd love to hear what you think about this chapter or about the story in general.


	5. First Crush

**Siegbert's First Crush**

Siegbert and Soleil began to have tea with one another on a bi-monthly basis. Siegbert would hear of Soleil's dates and Soleil would hear of Siegbert's doings in life. It was a strong bond between friends… except for the fact that Siegbert wanted to be more than friends. Siegbert couldn't deny his feelings. His heart raced when he was around her and he always looked forward to their bi-monthly meetings.

"Hey Siegbert!" Soleil sat down at their usual table.

"G-good afternoon Soleil," Siegbert said. He hoped his cheeks weren't as red as he felt they were.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Soleil noticed the change in her friend's demeanor. She noticed Siegbert was more anxious than usual.

"I-it's nothing! Let's have some tea, shall we?" Siegbert nervously laughed. He picked up his teacup and quickly drank. Siegbert regretted his haste decision immediately. The tea was far too hot and it burned his mouth. It took all the will in his body to resist spitting the tea out in Soleil's face.

"Woah, Lord Siegbert? Are you ok?" Soleil jumped from her seat and went to her friend's side.

Siegbert managed to choke down the tea. He coughed, "I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Soleil suspected Siegbert wasn't being honest with her.

"Of course!" Siegbert smiled unconvincingly. He desperately wanted to tell Soleil how he felt about her. The two talked just as they always had and seemingly always would.

After tea, Siegbert went back to his room. He groaned. If only he could've had the guts to just confess his love. He wanted to just say "Soleil, I really like you and I think you're an amazing person." However, he was hardly courageous enough.

Siegbert knew there could be only one person he could consult on the subject of a woman's heart. "Mother?" Siegbert softly knocked on his parents' door.

"Yes?" Charlotte answered the door.

"I… I wish to ask your advice on a very important matter," Siegbert said. "I would like to know… how would one charm a woman's heart?"

Charlotte squealed, "Does my baby boy have a sweetheart?"

Siegbert smiled sheepishly, "I just don't know how to tell her I like her."

"Well, first you have to speak from the heart. Girls hate it when you're trying to be super suave and putting on an act. Just be genuine," Charlotte said. "Next, you can't be super vague. You have to let the girl know you like her." Charlotte continued telling her son the in's and out's of confessing your feelings to a girl.

Siegbert listened attentively and tried to remember all his mother said. "Thank you mother," Siegbert grinned once his mother had completed her lecture.  
"You go and tell that girl how you feel!" Charlotte cheered her son on.

Before Siegbert could let his nerves get to him, he found himself standing outside Soleil's quarters with flowers. He took a deep breath and knocked once, then twice, then a third time for good measure. He swayed on his heels and tried to suppress the rising feeling in his chest.

"Oh Siegbert, hey! What are you doing here?" Soleil asked.

"I-I," Siegbert cleared his throat. "I wanted to tell you Soleil that I think you are just an amazing girl. I think you're pretty and kind and funny and talented and strong. And I just wanted to know would you go out with me?" Siegbert held out the flowers and held his breath.

"Oh, wow," Soleil said. "That's really sweet, but-"

Siegbert's heart fell. Of course there was a but.

"I just don't think you're my type," Soleil frowned.

"Oh, ok," Siegbert said. He was about to walk away when Soleil stopped him.

"Don't feel down buddy," Soleil threw her arm around him. "I know you'll find your special lady out there somewhere," Soleil reassured him.

"Right," Siegbert smiled.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Siegbert's life (ha, it's a pun, get it? because it's a chapter... Ahem...) Next chapter, there might be some new faces ;)


	6. First Time in Hoshido (P1)

**Siegbert's First Time in Hoshido (Part 1)**

The liberating blue sky looked down on Siegbert as he rode behind his Father. For the first time ever, Siegbert had left Nohr and was traveling to the neighboring country of Hoshido. He knew of the previously strained relations between the two nations and of how his father and the Hoshidan king, Ryoma, were both trying to rebuild such relations. Siegbert admired the architecture of Castle Shirasagi. He had beforehand read about Hoshido and its history. The illustrations of Castle Shirasagi in his book could not compare in the slightest to being able to see it firsthand.

"King Ryoma," Xander dismounted his horse and approached the Hoshdan King.

"King Xander," Ryoma took Xander's hand. "It is wonderful to see you. I take it that this is your family."

"Yes," Xander confirmed and introduced his family.

Ryoma did the same with his.

Siegbert was introduced to the next generation Hoshidan royal family. Prince Shiro, the eldest and crown prince, had an interesting personality. Respectfully speaking, Siegbert did not believe that Shiro was taking his princely duties seriously. In fact, if Siegbert had not known of Shiro's heritage, he would not even know Shiro was of noble birth. Prince Kiragi had a similar demeanor of his elder cousin. Princess Rahjat, despite her bright hair, had an eerie and dark aura about her. Siegbert especially did not appreciate the way she stared at him with unblinking eyes. Not present at the moment was the eldest princess, Princess Caeldori. Siegbert was anxious to see how she behaved in comparison to the behavior of her cousins. Still, Siegbert could not judge, there were flaws in his own family as well. Forrest acted more as a princess than a prince and to some, this behavior could be seen as peculiar and unfitting of a prince. Nina had the unfortunate habit of spying on people without their knowledge. Ophelia had an affinity for nonsensical theatrics. And he was still naive and had much to learn before he was ready to take on the duty as King of Nohr.

"C'mon everyone, I'll show you around the place," Shiro grinned. Shiro lead the group all throughout the castle.

Siegbert learned early on that Shiro did not know much of the castle's history. He had asked a question about the origin of the cultures that blended to create Hoshidan architecture. Shiro's response was a confused look. Following a frankly non-educational tour of Castle Shirasagi, everyone went on their own ways. Forrest and Ophelia had gone down to the market in the Hoshidan capital city. Nina had completely disappeared, most likely to spy on others. Meanwhile, Siegbert remained at the castle. He admired the Hoshidan landscape from the hill that castle Shirasagi was built upon. There was a serene feeling in Hoshido that Nohr lacked. Siegbert got lost in the Hoshidan scenery when he noticed a flying figure approaching him. It was a flying horse, a pegasus. He had never seen a pegasus before but he knew of their existence.

As the pegasus approached closer still, Siegbert noticed a girl with vibrant red hair riding on its back. She was beautiful. And upon her winged horse, Siegbert thought she resembled an angel. She landed and saw Siegbert. "Oh dear, I do apologize for being so late," She said. "I take it that you are Prince Siegbert of Nohr?"

Siegbert hastily got up and nodded, "Yes, and you are?"

"I am Princess Caeldori," She stated extending her hand.

Siegbert was pleasantly surprised by Caeldori's manner. She was unlike her cousins, she, in Siegbert's eyes, seemed to be the perfect royal.

"What are you doing out here, Prince Siegbert?" Caeldori asked.

"I-I was just admiring the Hoshidan landscape," Siegbert stammered. "The sights are unlike those in Nohr."

"Ah, yes," Caeldori took a seat where Siegbert had been previously seated. "Hoshido is extremely beautiful, but what about Nohr?"

"Pardon?" Siegbert asked.

"What is it like in Nohr? Are there any wildflowers? Is it as people say and the sun doesn't shine over Nohr?" Caeldori asked.

Siegbert smiled, "Nohr is vastly different than Hoshido. They are as different as night and day. There are no wildflowers, no bright green grass, the trees are dead and bare…" Siegbert realized what he was saying and stopped. He mustn't speak poorly of his motherland. Siegbert thought for a moment then continued his thoughts, "The sun shines in Nohr, maybe not always, but when it does, it is as bright as it is over Hoshido. And even through the hardship, the Nohrian spirit isn't easily broken." Siegbert was proud of his homeland but he, admittedly, worried of what Caeldori may think. Compared to the brightness of Hoshido, Nohr must seem depressingly dark and gloomy.

"Ah," Caeldori smiled. "Nohr sounds lovely."

"Pardon?" Siegbert wondered if he had heard her correctly. He expected Caeldori not to be rude but to respond in the way she had was unexpected.

"Nohr sounds wonderful," Caeldori repeated. "Though it may not be as aesthetically pleasing as Hoshido, it sounds beautiful in its own right. Beauty is not merely skin deep."

Siegbert admired Caeldori. She spoke wisely and respectfully. He could see no one but a queen while looking at her. And even though he was taller and most likely older, he felt small, young, and naive in her presence. Caeldori was beautiful, on the inside and out.

"Siegbert?" Caeldori caught Siegbert's attention.

"Pardon?" He hoped his face wasn't as red as it felt. He cursed his heart for distracting his thoughts.

"I was wondering if you would you like to walk around the capital city with me?" Caeldori asked again. "If you find the Hoshidan landscape to be beautiful, then you will find its people to be most wonderful."

"Yes, of course!" Siegbert smiled widely.

* * *

A/N: I want to thank you for taking the time to read and, hopefully, enjoy my story! And a very special thank you to the individuals who have taken the time to follow, favorite, and review my story; you guys are awesome!


	7. First Time in Hoshido (P2)

A/N: Almost 3 months later and I'm back! I am so sorry for the wait but part 2 is here.

* * *

 **Siegbert's First Time in Hoshido (Part 2)**

Siegbert had never rode on a Pegasus before. It was similar, yet distinctly different than riding a wyvern. While riding a wyvern felt more akin to, in lack of better words, riding a giant lizard, riding a Pegasus felt familiar. Pegasi, Siegbert reasoned, were very similar to horses if not essentially a winged horse.

When they landed in the market, Siegbert was amazed by how lively everyone seemed buzzing around the marketplace. Siegbert has only seen such things in the Nohrian underground. However, under his father's rule, commerce was reawakening above ground in Nohr once again.

Siegbert glanced around at all the stalls in view. A particular stall caught his eye, it was selling sweets. Curious confections that appeared to be colorful balls of dough covered in flour caught Siegbert's eye. "What is this?" Siegbert asked to himself, not realizing he was speaking aloud.

"This is mochi," Caeldori said.

Siegbert gazed at the brightly colored confections. Admittedly he was curious about this 'mochi'.

"Try one," Caeldori broke Siegbert's concentration by offering a sample to him.

"O-ok," He hesitantly took one, "Thank you." He bit into the sweet. It wasn't particularly sweet and it had a very chewy almost gelatinous texture. Siegbert had certainly never tasted anything like it before in Nohr. "Thank you," he thanked her again after finishing the treat.

Together the two meandered around the Hoshidians marketplace. Siegbert took note of a stand selling flowers. While Caeldori was distracted looking at various hair accessories, Siegbert slipped back to the flower vendor. He noticed a particular flower that matched Caeldori's fiery locks and bought it. He returned but hesitated before presenting the flower to her. He had bought the flower as a thank you gift without any romantic implications but after walking around the marketplace together, such implications could not be ignored. Siegbert felt the stress of his dilemma as he weighed the consequences. On one hand he could just give it to and risk of offending her due to misunderstandings within the simple gesture. He didn't want her to believe that he was implying anything more than just a simple thank-you gift. However, on the other hand he could not give her the flower, but he had already paid for it. Siegbert tensed up not knowing what to do. He took a deep breath, he mustn't let overthinking stop him from doing something nice.

He cleared his throat after Caeldori had turned from the stand, "A-are you ready to head back?"

"Right, I suppose it is getting quite late. We should be heading back," Caeldori agreed.

"C-Caeldori," Siegbert caught her attention once again.

"Hm?" Caeldori turned her head towards him.

"I," Siegbert paused in a moment of self doubt before deciding to continue, "I just wanted to thank you for taking me through the marketplace. I had a wonderful time." He presented her the flower. Without her, Siegbert reasoned he could've, he would have, stayed at Castle Shirasagi all day. He was grateful Caeldori took him to experience the sights beyond the castle.

"Thank you," Caeldori took the flower with a smile. She called on her Pegasus and together the two flew back to Castle Shirasagi.


	8. First Speech

**Seigbert's First Speech**

Siegbert and Xander were both aware that one day Siegbert would have to address the Nohrian people. Siegbert had never had practice speaking in front of large groups of people. He was more than capable of memorizing and reciting speeches; however, speaking in front of people was unknown territory. Siegbert was a shy child and public speaking didn't seem like the easiest thing for him to do.

"Siegbert?" Xander caught his son's attention following combat training.

"Yes Father?" Siegbert sheathed his sword.

"I want you to give a speech," Xander said. "You must write a speech about what you believe the situation of Nohr to be. Then I want you to present it next week."

"In front of all of Nohr?!" Siegbert tried to mask panic.

"No," Xander laughed. "I won't tell you how many people. It could be just me or it could be more, but I promise it won't be in front of all of Nohr."

"Ok Father," Siegbert immediately started thinking about what to write. He decided he would look through the history of Nohr and juxtapose it with modern Nohr. Although, he found himself stuck; he didn't know the slightest about public speaking. He decided to ask rather than try to improvise on the day of his big speech.

"Father?" Siegbert had heard from his mother that his father had also struggled with public speaking when he was younger as well.

"Yes? Do you need something Siegbert?" Xander inquired.

"How would one go about public speaking?" Siegbert felt embarrassed for asking. After all he was crown prince, public speaking should be natural for him.

Xander thought about all the tips he had learned and spoke, "Speak slowly, your nerves may cause you to speak rather quickly. Maintain eye contact with the audience. Maintain good posture. Be mindful of your expression and smile. And most importantly my son, relax. I know you will do just fine."

Siegbert took all his father's words to mind and thought them over. "Father…" he spoke up once more when he realized that his father failed to address a key problem. "How would one relax if everyone is staring? I cannot see myself relaxing under the gazes of others." He even found himself growing nervous under the intense stare of his own father.

"Bunnies," Xander said. "Imagine the audience as bunnies. After all, a bunny's gaze is hardly intimidating."

"Thank you father," Siegbert returned to his quarters to refine his speech and rehearse.

* * *

On the day of his speech, Siegbert walked into the dinning hall. His heartbeat could be heard pounding in his ears. He saw that the dining hall had been modified; the tables had been taken away and it now had a seats on one side of the room facing a makeshift stage made from scrap wood. Siegbert slowly walked to the stage. He looked at all the faces watching him: his father, mother, Forrest, his other cousins, aunts, uncles, and some of the castle staff. He counted a little over 20 people. ' _Ok,_ ' Siegbert said to himself. ' _You can do this. Just breath_ ,' he took a deep breath. ' _Make sure your back is straight and shoulders back_ ,' he stood tall. ' _Smile_ ,' he smiled at the crowd. ' _Don't be so nervous. Imagine them as bunnies_ ,' he tried but couldn't shake their intense gazes. ' _Ok, now start_ ,' Siegbert opened his mouth to speak. ' _Remember to slow down so you won't trip over your words_.' He recited the first line of his speech but his mind was soon cluttered with reminders. ' _Smile!_ ' ' _Maintain eye contact!_ ' 'Focus on your words!' Too many things were going through Siegbert mind. Too many thoughts to focus on. 'Don't be nervous!' ' _Breath!_ ' He choked on his words and his chest felt tight.

Everyone looked worried and his parents had even stood up, waiting to rush to their son's side if need be. People shifted in their seats and worries glances were exchanged with one another. A whisper or two was even exchanged between the audience.

Scared, Siegbert ran from the room and back to his own room and sat on his bed. He was panting, but even after he should've regained his breath, he was still struggling for breath. The air felt heavy and the room seemed smaller and smaller with every passing second. He could feel his heart pounding, threatening to burst from his chest. ' _I'm dying_ ,' Siegbert thought. He curled up on his bed. He couldn't breath. He couldn't think. He couldn't worry about how he just embarrassed himself and his father by fleeing the room. He shut his eyes tight as he tried to calm his sporadic breathing.

Whispers now were afoot in the dining hall. Everyone wondered what happened. Xander and Charlotte exchanged nervous glances. They both had a good idea of what was happening.

"I'll help Siegbert," Charlotte told her husband. "You stay here and kick everyone out."

"Right," Xander agreed as Charlotte left the room.

Charlotte immediately went to Siegbert's room. She and Xander knew Siegbert was always an anxious kid. She softly knocked on the door but was given no response. Charlotte knew that desperate times called for desperate invasions of privacy and she opened the door. Her eyes fixed on Siegbert's huddled figure on his bed. He was facing away from her. She heard his panicked breathing. She walked over and sat on the edge of Siegbert's bed. "Just breathe," Charlotte said as she rubbed her son's back. "In and out. Ok? In and out, nice and slow."

She heard as Siegbert took in a shaky gasp of air and let it out.

"Just breathe," Charlotte said. It broke her heart to see her son like this. She always knew her son was more anxious than others but she hoped it would never get this bad.

After what felt like forever, Siegbert seemed to regain his breath. The air didn't feel as heavy and his muscles relaxed. He shifted onto his back and stared at his ceiling. Out of his peripheral, he saw his mother take a relieved breath. "I'm sorry," Siegbert said.

"It's ok," Charlotte reassured her son. She was relieved that he was ok, that is all that mattered.

Siegbert got up and left his room. He decided to return to the dining hall to see if there was an audience still waiting on him. He wasn't surprised when he was greeted by an empty room. Still, Siegbert stood on the makeshift stage and looked at the vacant seats. He closed his eyes and imagined an audience of bunnies to hear his speech. Slowly he took a deep breath and recited his speech. He talked about the improvements of Nohr compared to the past and further improvements that could be made, that he would make as king someday. He finished his speech and opened his eyes. He was surprised to see his parents sitting in the two front seats clapping.

"Yeah! That's my boy!" Charlotte cheered loudly while Xander gave his son a proud smile.

Siegbert, despite feeling extremely embarrassed, felt a sense of pride wash over him. Maybe, someday, he would be able to speak in front of all of Nohr, but for now, baby steps.


	9. First Drink

A/N: I've never been drunk so I don't really know how drunk people operate... I tried

* * *

 **Siegbert's First Time Getting Drunk**

Following his first visit to Hoshido, Siegbert and Caeldori had stayed in contact by exchanging letters with one another. Caeldori surprised Siegbert by inviting him to a party that was being held in Hoshido. Siegbert had been excited to be invited to a party that was not hosted by his father; however being the only Nohrian at a Hoshidian party was far from his ideal situation. He looked around the sea of people looking for Caeldori. She had been the one to invite him to the party and he thought it rude to walk around without first greeting her. Among the masses, he caught sight of long, bright red hair. "Caeldori!" Siegbert called out as he put her hand on, what he assumed to be, Caeldori's shoulder.

"Hmm?" A man, closely resembling Caeldori, turned. "Are you looking for Caeldori?"

Siegbert a wave of embarrassment wash over him. Of all the people, of course he would mistake Subaki for his own daughter. "Y-yes," Siegbert stuttered. "Mr. Subaki," He quickly added.

"She's in her room still getting ready, I believe," Subaki said.

"Oh, ok," Siegbert nodded. "Thank you." He turned from Subaki and disappeared back into the crowd. He looked at all the guests to pass time, waiting for Caeldori. He didn't know whether or not to strike up conversation, let alone who he could talk to. His blonde hair and dark clothes made him stand out in the crowd, let alone fact that he stood taller than just about everyone there. Times like this made Siegbert wish he could just shrink down and get lost in the crowd, rather than standing there like a tall blonde beacon.

"Hey!" A voice said as an arm was thrown around Siegbert's shoulders.

"Wha-!" Siegbert turned to see Shiro grinning there. "Oh, Prince Shiro, hello."

"Siegbert, bro, you can drop all this prince stuff," Shiro said casually. "What are you doing here?"

"Caeldori." Siegbert said as if it justified his presence. "Er… Caeldori invited me here."

A cocky grin grew on Shiro's face, "Ah, so is it like a friend thing or a 'friend thing'?" He winked at Siegbert.

"Friends! We're just friends," Siegbert blurted out. He hoped his face wasn't as red as it felt. Truth be told, Siegbert fancied Caeldori; she was smart, beautiful, and, from what he heard, the epitome of perfection. However, he didn't know whether Caeldori reciprocated his feelings or not and was afraid to tell her his feelings. His first, and only, confession of love didn't end too well. He also feared that his feelings weren't romantic, but he misunderstood them to be romantic.

"Ok," Shiro shrugged. He took Siegbert's wrist and brought him to a table with refreshments on it. He handed Siegbert a glass of a strong, sweet smelling liquid. "Drink this. It'll loosen you up."

Siegbert hesitantly took the glass and took a sip. It was strong and didn't go down easily. "What is this?" Siegbert gagged.

"C'mon man," Shiro took a swig of his own drink and grinned at Siegbert. "You've got to get into the party mood. It's not what it is, but what it can do for you."

"I-I don't know…" Siegbert swirled the drink in his cup.

"It's a party," Shiro downed his drink and laughed.

Siegbert looked at the Hoshidian prince and then at the drink in his hand. Every bone in his body was shouting that this was a bad idea but he downed the liquid against his better judgement. He felt his mind feel a bit hazy and the world seemed lighter. Maybe, this drink had been just what he needed. He smiled at Shiro.

"There we go, now it's time to party!" Shiro pushed Siegbert back into the crowd.

Siegbert drifted around the crowd. He laughed and made small talk with the guests but still felt rigid. He returned to the table and drank another glass of the strong liquid. He waited but didn't feel any different, so he drank another one for good measures. He went back into the party room and socialized more. Siegbert realized that he was smiling and talking a lot more than he would have without the drinks. He felt a shoulder on his hand and looked to see it was Caeldori. "Hello," he said, his speech slurring ever so slightly.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Caeldori asked.

"Yeah," Siegbert grinned widely. He felt great, the party was great, everything was just great. "You look really pretty," He commented.

"Thank you," Caeldori smiled, "You look dashing yourself."

Siegbert felt really giddy. Siegbert didn't know if it were the drinks or Caeldori's comment that made him blush. He heard the band end its last song and begin another. "Let's dance. You and me," He said, blurting out the first thought that came to his mind.

Caeldori was taken aback by the Nohrian prince's forwardness. Even in writing, Siegbert had a reserved, almost hesitant, demeanor. Still, she accepted Siegbert's invitation to dance.

Siegbert was an adequate dancer, he had practice at his father's own parties; however, due to the intoxicating effects of the drinks, his movements were uncoordinated and sloppy, unfitting of a crown prince. He didn't care, his thoughts were muddled but carefree. He was laughing and having a joyous time twirling around with Caeldori. "You're such a good dancer," Siegbert said, his speech slurring further. "So pretty, so perfect."

Caeldori caught whiff of the unmistakable scent of alcohol on Siegbert's breath. The alcohol had explained Siegbert's uncharacteristic behavior. Still, she thought it odd he would get drunk. She looked at the drunken prince. His cheeks were flushed and an unbreakable grin was plastered on his face. She saw as her dancing partner's movements and speech further deteriorate. She was caught off guard as Siegbert accidentally stumbled into her.

"Sorry," Siegbert mumbled. The happy high of the drinks were wearing off and Siegbert began to feel fatigued. Overwhelming emotion overtook Siegbert and he started to cry hysterically over his mistake, but he didn't know why.

Caeldori tried to calm the hysterical prince. She didn't know what to do or say. "It- it's ok… It was just a little slip up. Please stop crying."

Siegbert eventually stopped. His mind and body felt exhausted. His body felt heavy and the world began to spin. "I…," Siegbert slumped against Caeldori.

Caeldori thought of what to do with the semi-conscious prince. She decided to bring the Nohrian prince to her room. She laughed to herself, wondering what she had looked like to anyone who would be unfortunate to see them. She had practically carried the Nohrian crown prince to her room. She blushed at the possible implications of her actions, but was relieved to know that no one was watching. Upon entering the room she laid him on her bed like a mother putting a child to bed.

Siegbert nestled into the comfortable bed. He shifted around and grabbed one of her pillows. He held it tightly to his chest and curled his body around it.

Caeldori couldn't help but smile as he resembled a kid holding onto a stuffed toy. She was very glad that Nohr was a country away because she, quite frankly, didn't want to return the Nohrian prince to his father in his intoxicated state. She put a glass of water and note on her bedside dresser for Siegbert.

* * *

Siegbert woke up in an unfamiliar room with a pounding headache. He was still wearing the clothes he was wore the day prior. He looked around the room and saw the note and water for him.

 _Drink this, you'll feel better -Caeldori_

Siegbert tried to remember what happened. He remembered coming to Hoshido for the party and being given a drink by Shiro. After that, however, his memories were a blur. He hoped he didn't do anything embarrassing. He drank the glass of water and heard a knock at the door. He nearly choked as panic rose in his chest. He had the strong suspicion that this was Caeldori's room and if someone were to see that he was in Caeldori's room, regardless if she were in there or not, all hell would be raised. Siegbert tried to keep his breathing steady and looked around to see if there was a place he could hide.

"Siegbert?" Caeldori's voice came through the door.

Panic in his chest dissipated as Siegbert recognized the voice. "Yes?"

"May I enter?" Caeldori asked. She thought it odd having to ask permission to enter her own room. Still, she didn't want to walk in on Siegbert during an inopportune moment.

"Y-yeah," Siegbert sat on her bed.

"How are you feeling?" Caeldori asked.

"F-fine," Siebert stammered. His head still hurt, but he decided not to mention it. "I apologize for anything I may have done last night." He disliked the fact that he couldn't recall his actions of the prior night.

"All is well," Caeldori reassured the Nohrian prince, "I'm glad you're feeling fine." Siegbert appeared to her to be back to his reserved self.

"I… I should go…" Siegbert put his head down and went towards the door. Remembering his manners, he jerked his head up abruptly and turned back towards Caeldori, "Thank you for inviting me. I had a wonderful time." He smiled nervously and turned to leave once more, nearly running into her door.

Caeldori stifled a laugh and returned his smile. "Thank you for coming. I had fun as well."

Siegbert hurried out of the door and mounted his horse. Caeldori's smile lingered in his mind and he smiled. He couldn't explain it, but he enjoyed Caeldori's company. Something about her made him feel warm inside. He blushed, maybe his feelings weren't as platonic as he thought. Feeling giddier than while he was intoxicated, Siegbert began his long ride back to Nohr.


	10. First Date

**Siegbert's First Date**

Siegbert was excited to have the Hoshidians come to Nohr. He wanted to show Caeldori around like she had done for him. He also, admittedly, wished for the chance to charm her heart like she had done to his. He eagerly awaited their arrival, standing outside Castle Krakenburg at the break of dawn. Siegbert watched as the sky lit up with the rising sun. He yawned. Usually he had no qualms about waking up before sunrise; however, he had found himself unable to sleep the previous night. He sat down and leaned his back against the castle. He closed his eyes. Surely no one would fault him for catching a few mere moments of shut eye.

Siegbert woke up to the sun far from the horizon. He chided himself for sleeping for longer than planned. He looked around, to his relief the guests hadn't arrived yet. Siegbert did see Soleil sitting next to him.

"Morning," she grinned at him.

Siegbert jumped up and straightened his clothes. "S-Soleil?! How long have you been out here? Why didn't you wake me up?" He wondered how long Soleil had been watching him sleep.

"You looked peaceful," Soleil shrugged. "And besides, the Hoshidians hadn't come yet so why wake you? Did you have a nice nap?"

"B-but you shouldn't- you don't-" Siegbert felt flustered. "It's not normal to watch people sleep."

"Well you needed someone here to wake you up in case the Hoshidians came or to protect you in case of an attack," Soleil retorted.

Siegbert didn't bother arguing with his retainer. "They should be here soon," he commented aloud to no one in particular. He was excited, and nervous, but excited.

"Why so anxious?" Soleil asked.

"I-I'm not," Siegbert said, "I'm just excited."

"Well then why so excited?" Soleil was quick on the follow-up.

Siegbert blushed. Even if Soleil wasn't bother by it, Siegbert felt uncomfortable sharing his feelings with others. "I'm just excited to see-" his voice trailed off.

"See who?" Soleil smiled slyly.

"Caeldori," Siegbert turned away from Soleil slightly. He could have lied; he should have lied. He felt his cheeks grow hot as his heart thumped him his chest at the thought of her.

Soleil's smile widened. "Does M'lord have a crush?" She asked fully knowing the answer.

"N-no!" Siegbert said on instinct. "I mean… maybe?" A silence fell between them and Soleil just raised her eyebrow quizzically at her lord. "Yes," Siegbert admittedly quietly.

Soleil cheered, "M'lord's in love?!"

"M-maybe!" Siegbert quickly replied. "It-it's too soon to tell…" He knew he thought she was very kind, very beautiful, and the epitome of perfection in every way. Maybe, in a way, he had, perhaps, fallen in love with her. He tried to talk himself out of love but there was no denying his feelings.

"I'll help you get the girl," Soleil stated, "I'll be your wingwoman. Anything to help m'lord."

"That isn't necessary Soleil," Siegbert vehemently denied Soleil's offer. "I- I don't know if this is love. I mean, what if it isn't? I don't want to dedicate myself to someone only to find out it's mere infatuation lacking deeper feelings!"

Soleil placed her hands on Siegbert's shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. "Siegbert, you can't be so afraid that you don't at least try."

"But what if she doesn't like me back?" Siegbert asked in a small voice.

"Then you'll just have to pick yourself back up and try again," Soleil said. Both of them remembered Siegbert's first love confession. "I told you that you'd find your special someone. Caeldori might be that someone!"

Renewed with a new sense of confidence, Siegbert decided that he would ask Caeldori out.

Shortly after Soleil's pep talk, the Hoshidians arrived. Siegbert caught the unmistakable sight of Caeldori on her pegasus. She really did look like an angel, descending from the sky on her noble steed.

After the pleasantries were exchanged, Siegbert showed the Hoshdians around Castle Krakenburg. He pointed out key features in the castle or said interesting facts that he had read about the castle. He heard the Hoshidians whispering behind him. He tried to pick up on the conversation but failed to catch anything significant. Siegbert did hear Caeldori tell her cousins to be polite. He wasn't too surprised about the covert conversation, Castle Krackenburg was much different than Castle Shirasagi.

Following the tour, the Hoshdians were left to do what they pleased. Siegbert followed Caeldori to the castle's library. Large shelves full of book about anything anyone would ever want to know about surrounded the room. The dimly lit room had a comforting aura to it as well. Siegbert spent a lot of time in there. When he wasn't in his own room or out training, he could easily be found absorbed in the book he happened to be reading at the time.

"Do you like it?" Siegbert spoke up, startling Caeldori.

"Yes," Caeldori gazed at the high shelves.

"Er, Caeldori," Siegbert spoke up. He thought this an appropriate time to ask her on a date.

"How many books are in here?" Caeldori asked ignoring Siegbert's interjection.

"I-I'm not quite sure," Siegbert was caught of guard with her question. He hadn't given it much thought. "It must be at least a few thousand, I suppose."

Caeldori nodded and went back to looking around. Occasionally she pulled a book from the shelf and flipped through it.

"And, um Caeldori," Siegbert tried once again to catch her attention.

And, once again, Caeldori ignored him and asked her own question, "Who was King Siegbert?" She held up the book she was looking at. The page she was flipped to had a portrait of a stern, stoic man who radiated power.

"King Siegbert was an ancestor of mine," Siegbert said. "My father's sword, Siegfried, was his blade; it was named for him."

"And so were you," Caeldori assumed.

"Y-yes," Siegbert replied awkwardly. He remembered his cousins' teasing that he was named after his father's sword. He took a deep breath and tried getting Caeldori's attention once again but was shot down with another question. Siegbert, quickly losing spirit, made his way to slip out the door.

Suddenly Soleil burst into the room. "I got this," she said to Siegbert. She had been waiting in the hall listening to Siegbert's pitiful attempts to ask Caeldori out. Soleil couldn't handle it. Now it was her turn to play wingwoman and take matters into her own hands.

Siegbert watched as Soleil approached Caeldori. Soleil talked, making wild gestures with her hands. Caeldori listened, occasionally laughing. Siegbert tried to hear their conversation but he just couldn't focus on their words. It felt like they were talking underwater. He was worried that Caeldori may have fallen for Soleil's charm, but was reassured when Soleil gestured to him. He smiled at them nervously.

Caeldori walked over, smiling as well. "When is our date?" She asked.

"T-tomorrow, maybe?" Siegbert stammered. He was trying not to faint right then and there. Soleil had done it; she got Siegbert a date with Caeldori. He hadn't the slightest idea what he was going to do with her but he was excited nonetheless.

"It's a date," Caeldori smiled and exited the library.

Siegbert was left dumbfounded.

"Thank you Soleil," Soleil threw her arm around his shoulders.

"Thank you, Soleil!" Siegbert could hardly contain his excitement. He embraced Soleil. "Thank you!" he repeated.

* * *

Siegbert found himself in a mild panic the next morning. He had no idea where he would take Caeldori on a date. He was so caught up in trying to build up the confidence to ask Caeldori out, even though Soleil was the one to ask her out, that he hadn't thought about the afterward once he had gotten the date. He could bring her to the Windmire Underground, but compared to the Hoshidian marketplace, the underground was little more than a dolled up sewer. Siegbert thought about Cyrkensia, but that wasn't exactly close. Siegbert tried to ease his nerves but anything he thought of felt inadequate.

Siegbert's heart stopped when he heard a soft rapping at his door. "Siegbert, honey? I heard about your date. Do you have everything prepared?" Charlotte's voice eased her son's nerves. She wanted to discuss all his plans the night before, but Xander insisted it would just put more needless stress on the already anxious boy.

"I don't know what to do mother," Siegbert quietly choked out through the door. He let his mother enter the room and relayed his troubles.

"Ok," Charlotte said processing all the information. She had thought his troubles would come in what dress he should wear and what he should get Caeldori; though they were concerns, just not as immediate as the glaring problem of not having a plan. "Let's think about what you enjoy doing. Perhaps you could show her what you like about Nohr. A plain and simple activity. Simple can be better."

Siegbert furrowed his brow thinking about what he liked doing. "Reading and training," he said as the first things that came to mind.

Charlotte gave her son a tight lipped smile, it seems Siegbert has taken up his hobbies from his father's side. "I was thinking about something more," she was going to say fun but stopped herself, "recreational. Something two of you can do together that is outside the castle. Like shopping, for instance.

"I don't know if Caeldori would find enjoyment in just shopping. Hoshido has plenty of shops with far more colorful wares," Siegbert said as his mind wandered back to the marketplace Caeldori had brought him.

Ok, then why don't you get tea like you do with Soleil?" Charlotte asks.

"What would we talk about?" Siegbert fretted.

Charlotte, seeing that her advice wasn't breaking through to her son, tried a different approach. "Well, what do you talk about with Soleil?"

"I don't know. She talks about the cute girls she's met and acquainted herself with and I talk about war tactics and the political climate of Nohr," Siegbert said. "Not exactly casual conversational topics."

"Well, why don't you talk about your interests and let her talk about hers," Charlotte suggested.

"That sounds good. I suppose there's no better a first date than getting to know the other person," Siegbert had to admit, it seems like his mother always had all the right answers.

"Good. Now, about what you're going to wear..."

* * *

"Do you like it?" Caeldori twirled around in a lavender dress, "Forrest helped pick it out for me."

Siegbert was speechless. He fumbled to spit out any words, let alone the right one. "You look beautiful," Siegbert managed to say.

"Thank you, you are looking sharp yourself," she smiled.

Siegbert laughed nervously and thrust the flowers toward Caeldori. "These are for you... let's go." Siegbert walked stiffly to the tea shop with Caeldori. His mind tried to grasp at topics of conversation but it came up blank.

"Nohr is beautiful," Caeldori said genuinely. Though Nohr had lacked the bright flora of Hoshido, heartier plants managed to thrive. It all reminded Caeldori of the ominous, but mystical, forests from fairy tales she heard as a child. The area around Castle Krackenburg was filled with suspicious people who glared at the bright newcomer. Their suspicious gazes made her feel unnerved but managed to keep her cool.

Siegbert took her hand comfortingly. "It's not like Hoshido, but I really hope you like it." Siegbert said breaking the silence. Of course Caeldori had been in Nohr for some time before now and it wasn't the most eloquent thing to say, but it was something.

"I like it," Caeldori said equally as awkwardly.

Siegbert laughed, "That's good". For someone so eloquent, it was comforting knowing that Caeldori too had her awkward moments.

"You have never had a girlfriend, have you?" Caeldori asked laughing as well.

"Is it obvious?" Siegbert's face flushed. "What about you? You aren't exactly showing your prowess?"

"Well..." Caeldori's face matched Siegbert's. "Does that matter? Who cares if I have or haven't."

"Then I guess it doesn't matter," Siegbert made an over exaggerated shrug. "We're both new to this so... why don't we figure it out together?"

"Sounds good," Caeldori smiled, her face still feeling hot.

"Good," Siegbert echoed.

The two had tea and continued their chat much like Siegbert had done many times before with Soleil. For all the anxiety it caused, the date wasn't overly eventful. The situation felt familiar and comforting. It was like when they wrote letters to one another, except with a quicker reply. The smile on Caeldori's face eased his anxieties as well. Their conversation wasn't anything deep or too personal but it felt like they connected in some way.

"I-I hope you had a good time," Seigbert stuttered.

"Thank you for bringing me," Caeldori said. "I had a wonderful time!"

"Maybe, we could... do this again?" Siegbert asked shyly.

"Are you asking me out for another date? How forward" Caeldori grinned cheekily. She couldn't help but poke a little fun at the nervous prince.

"Well..." Seigbert blushed. "I didn't mean to be so forward, but... yes." Siegbert feared his heart may burst from his chest.

Caeldori blushed. "Sounds... good!"

Seigbert took Caeldori's hand. A bold move but her hand just fit, her fingers interlocked with his. Together they walked hand-in-hand back to Castle Krackenburg.


	11. First Win

**Siegbert's first win**

It has long been a tradition that the future Nohrian monarch has to defeat the current Nohrian monarch in a duel to prove their worth. There was no specific age at which this duel had to occur and this duel didn't always occur, mainly in the case of assassination, but, for the most part, most Nohrian monarchs engaged in the tradition.

Siegbert stared at himself in the mirror. He was built like his father, expect taller and skinnier. He wondered if he would be able to best his father?

His eyes wandered to a letter Caeldori had written him when he had told her about the tradition. She encouraged him to challenge his father. Though she had never seen him in a fight, she believed in him and he didn't quite know why. He wondered if her encouragement was because she was his girlfriend or just because she genuinely believed in his skills. Perhaps it was a bit of both? He was still trying to figure out what exactly the whole girlfriend thing entailed. Still, whatever her motive, Siegbert felt comforted by her words.

Siegbert thought about how he would, or rather should, challenge his father. He thought a letter would be far to formal, but a verbal challenge would seem too informal. He wagered a verbal challenge would be the most appropriate, though there wasn't much documentation on the specifics, the duel tended to be an informal and private matter. The only question would be whether he could build up the nerve to ask. Siegbert chided himself for getting too caught up into his thoughts and overthinking something that shouldn't be that complicated. He decided to just go for it; he would challenge his father.

Siegbert's stride felt stiff and awkward as he walked through the castle halls. Luckily, no one bothered him on his way lest he lose his nerve completely. He thought that was in due part to the fact that, though he may have had a determined look in his eye, his body was tremulous. His hands were balled into fists in a failed effort to try and quell the shaking. As he approached his father's door, his heart threatened to burst from his chest. Taking in a shaky breath he knocked on the door lightly. "Fa-ther," Siegbert's voice came out in two shaky syllables, the first louder than the second. He willed his body to be calm.

Instead of his father's voice, Siegbert heard a strained coughing fit in response.

Puzzled, Siegbert waited at the door until he heard a muffled thud. Fearing for his father, Siegbert entered the room unprompted. He saw his father leaning against on of the bed posts. "Father?" Siegbert wearily approached his father.

Xander cleared his throat and stood back up. "Siegbert, I don't know what came over me," Xander smiled weakly to reassure his son.

"Ah... sorry," Siegbert mumbled, "I should go if you aren't feeling well."

"Wait," Xander seized his son by the wrist. "I assure you, I am feeling just fine, just something stuck in my throat. What is it that you wanted?"

"Duel me Father! Tonight, at sundown," Siegbert said in a commanding tone very unlike himself. "I want to prove myself." Siegbert was aware that his nervousness had fled, neither his hand nor his voice shook. In a strange way, his father's sudden outburst had eased the tension. It had given him something, other than his own nerves, to focus on.

Xander laughed which confused Siegbert, "Very well. If that is what you want then I accept your challenge."

"What's so funny Father?" Siegbert asked.

"Nothing my son," Xander was proud of his son for reasons he couldn't put into words. "I just want to know that you are ready for the challenge, I won't hold anything back."

"Neither will I Father," Siegbert said with a passion that he didn't know he had inside of him.

* * *

Siegbert milled over the different strategies he could use to best his father. He knew his father was stronger and tended to play on the defensive, but Siegbert knew he was faster. Every time he thought of a plan attack, Siegbert thought of ways his father could counter.

All the intricate planning was meaningless in the heat of battle. Adrenaline rushed through his veins as his heart pounded in his ears. He hadn't managed to fully execute any of his strategies in the face of his father's onslaught. He had managed to use his speed to avoid his father's blows. He breathed heavily as he had a second to think. It appeared to him that they were at a stalemate; his father couldn't hit him and he couldn't break through his father's defenses. He was getting tired and he knew his father was aware of this fact as well. He had to act quickly, but his father's moves were all calculated and concise. His eyes scanned his father's movements for any little opening that he could take advantage of. . . There!

Seigbert saw a slight hitch in his father's step as he readied to attack. If he could time himself just right, he could manage to knock his father off balance. Siegbert waited for his opportunity then moved. He flew forward. He felt himself make contact with his father and before he knew it, his father was lying flat on his back.

Xander sat up. Looking at his son with pride in his eyes, Xander smiled, "Well done, Siegbert."

Sigebert felt the adrenaline still pumping through his veins. He was beyond ecstatic; he had actually beaten his father.

"How do you feel?" Xander coughed.

Siegbert couldn't find the words to describe his feelings. His smile was so wide is almost hurt. Though his smile quickly faded as Xander's coughing fit became more aggressive. "Father?"

Xander waved his hand dismissively but couldn't stop.

Siegbert didn't say anything but helped his father to his feet. Xander swayed slightly but didn't fall.

Eventually he managed to suppress the fit and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me"

Siegbert still had a worried look on his face. "Are you sure you are feeling well Father?"

Xander smiled sympathetically "I assure you, I'm doing fine. Now, let's go tell your mother how you beat me. I'm sure she'll like to know."

Still a bit weary, Siegbert smile returned. "Father, do you think I could ever beat Mother in a fair fight?"

Xander laughed heartily. "Believe me Siegbert, no one can beat your mother in a fair fight."


End file.
